The liquid crystal display device has advantageous such as low power consumption, reduced thickness, no radiation and long lifetime, therefore the application of the liquid crystal display device becomes more and more wide. Typically, a liquid crystal display device mainly include a display panel and a backlight module, wherein the backlight module is used for emitting uniform white light to the display panel, and each pixel of the display panel filters the light from the backlight module to adjust the light transmittance at each pixel, and color filters for different colors are disposed at each pixel, such that light transmitted through each pixel has different colors and together forms a color display.
However, in the liquid crystal display device, the color display is achieved by the color filters filtering the background white light, the illumination brightness throughout the backlight module is uniform, such that the liquid crystal display device has insufficient color amount, poor performance and lowered color saturation.